


Update

by jlpierre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlpierre/pseuds/jlpierre
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Update

Update.

*sigh*  
I thought we’d be a long way off this, but apparently we aren’t. Do I learn? I do not think so, and here I’ll own that—even if I know I don’t need to. 

I’m stepping away for a while, a long needed hiatus that has no spark, no reason for it, other than the fact I realised I cannot do it all. It takes a brave person to admit when things are too much, something I’ve always said to everyone but myself, and tonight (well, morning) I’m finally going to give myself a pass and let it happen.

Fanfiction has been a bright light in my life for so long that even when it felt necessary to let it go for a while, I couldn’t. It brought me great friends, it brought me joy and happiness, and it gave a community I didn’t realise I was missing. But recently, I’ve not enjoyed it as much. I’ve felt pressure, I’ve felt guilty, and the need to upload The Abyss and stick to some editing schedule is what showed me my heart isn’t currently in it.   
In my life outside of fanfiction, I’m growing and changing. My mental health is being properly managed, I’m applying and working at getting a new job, I’m writing more original content—hell, I got offered a contract only the other week (I turned it down, but someone wanted me!!). And the thing is, I’ve wanted to do it all, because I feel bad turning my back on everything. 

But I promise I’m not. 

Everything will stay up, even half-finished WIP, with the hope of returning. The Abyss will come down again, but if you wish for the PDF of the original, please reach out. 

I’m a strong believer in doing something only if it brings joy, and the way my life is moving, I can’t spread myself so thin. I want to hold my own book in my hand, I want to bring joy to you all with characters I’ve created myself, and I want to make myself happy too. So it’s why I’m doing this, because, I just can’t do it all anymore, and I need to do ‘me’.

Most of you, if not all, will understand this. And to those who don’t, I’m sorry but I’m also not. 

I love you all, I hope to be back in the future, but for now, keep your eye out for Josie Moone in the world—I hear she’s trying to go places. 

❤️


End file.
